


Cookie Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve celebrate Chocolate Chip Cookie Day.  In a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Day!

JBB: I think every day should be National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day.  
SGR: I think every day for the next week will be cookie day, cause that's how long it'll take for us to eat this thing.  
JBB: Nah. I give it two days at most.  
SGR: Let's get started!  
...  
SGR: Bucky, everything is covered in crumbs and chocolate.  
JBB: I'll help you take care of that.  
SGR: Cookies are the best -- cleaning up is almost as good as eating them in the first place!


End file.
